Przypowieść o drodze do raju
by Killie
Summary: Długa miniaturka. Trochę o religii. Zainspirowane historyjką na rekolekcjach i niezbyt trafnymi metaforami... Zero slashu. Zero seksu. Sorry, bywa.


To tak... spowodowane rekolekcjami. Ktoś mógłby uznać to za herezję, w sumie nie wiem, dlaczego, ale z religią to nigdy nic nie wiadomo, zatem ostrzegam.

Aha, i to miało być mądre. Wyszło jak zwykle.

Debiut.

* * *

><p>Przypowieść o drodze do raju.<p>

_Człowiek ten zobaczył, że życie ludzka ziemi jest bezkresną procesją. Każdy idzie niosąc swój krzyż na ramionach. Powoli, nieuchronnie, krok za krokiem._

Również i on znajdował się w tym niekończącym się pochodzie i posuwał się naprzód z trudem, niosąc swój osobisty krzyż. Po pewnym czasie zauważył, że jego krzyż był zbyt długi, pewnie dlatego ciężko było mu iść.

„_Wystarczyłoby skrócić go trochę, a nie ciążyłby mi tak bardzo"- pomyślał. Usiadł na skraju drogi i zdecydowanym ruchem skrócił swój krzyż o dobry kawał. Gdy wyruszył ponownie zauważył, że teraz mógł poruszać się szybciej i było mu lżej. Bez trudu dotarł do miejsca, które wydawało się być celem ludzkiej procesji. Była to przepaść: szeroki uskok w terenie, za którym dopiero zaczynała się ziemia wiecznego szczęścia. To, co widziało się po drugiej stronie przepaści było zachwycające._

_Ale nie było ani mostów, ani kładek A jednak ludzie przechodzili z łatwością. Każdy zdejmował krzyż ze swych ramion, opierał go o brzegi przepaści i potem po nim przechodził._

Krzyże wydawały się być zrobione na miarę. Łączyły dokładnie dwa brzegi przepaści. Przechodzili wszyscy. Ale on nie mógł. Skrócił swój krzyż i teraz był za krótki. I nie dosięgał drugiej strony przepaści,. Zaczął płakać i rozpaczać. „Ach gdybym wiedział…".

Ale było już za późno i lamenty na nic się nie zdały.*

Draco siedział na pustyni i przyglądał się. Dookoła kłębili się ludzie, próbujący dostać się na drugą stronę przepaści. Draco też chciał tam być, a ponieważ nigdy nie robił niczego pochopnie, to patrzył, jak radzą sobie inni, by potem zastosować najbardziej optymalną metodę.

Każdy człowiek miał krzyż i ten krzyż kładł nad urwiskiem, by utworzyć taką zaimprowizowaną kładkę. Jedni mieli większe krzyże, inni mniejsze, przepaść jakby czując, kto stoi nad nią, dostosowywała się i była szersza lub węższa. Niestety, nie wszystkim to wychodziło, niektóre belki były za krótkie. Dziwne – czyżby otchłań wybierała, kogo przepuścić? Nie, koniec każdego takiego krzyża był jaśniejszy i poszarpany, dokładnie jak ten Dracona. Domyślił się, że ich właściciele – tak jak on – po drodze skrócili deski, by było im łatwiej nieść. Nie dostrzegając wagi tego faktu, próbowali przekroczyć głębię jak pozostali – rzucali krzyż w przestrzeń i skakali. Wszyscy wpadali w otchłań.

Wiedział, że to ostateczny upadek. Nie chciał być potępiony. Nie chciał tam iść. Siedział zatem i myślał.

Jego krzyż był naprawdę niemały, nawet okrojony był dużo cięższy niż wszystkie inne. Pomyślał więc, że może przepaść zrobi wyjątek i jego – jedynego – wpuści? Przecież przyniósł więcej, niż ktokolwiek inny. Podszedł do krawędzi i wzdychając z wysiłku próbował przemierzyć dół. Koniuszek deski już prawie, prawie zahaczył o sąsiedni brzeg, gdy ten nagle zniknął i pojawił się dobre półtora metra dalej.

To bez sensu, pomyślał. Położył swój krzyż przy drodze i usiadł na nim.

Znów zaczął przyglądać się współtowarzyszom. Wielu z tych ludzi znał, wydawało się, że na zewnątrz – w realnym świecie, tam, na Ziemi** - trwa jakaś wielka bitwa. Spodziewał się tego, dlatego przecież odszedł z Malfoy Manor w tych okolicznościach. Drogą szli zatem aurorzy i Śmierciożercy, starsi Ślizgoni i Gryfoni. Nie zwracali uwagi ani na niego, ani na siebie nawzajem, ani nawet na dawnych wrogów. Wydawało się, że nie widzą nikogo. Nie rozglądali się, szli wpatrzeni w jeden punkt, w bramy raju. Aż dziw, że po śmierci byli tak zgodni.

Widział zatem Hermionę Grenger, pannę Wiem-to-wszystko, z naręczem książek i krzyżem ciągle wysuwającym się z rąk. Krucyfiks, zawstydzony brakiem zainteresowania, był dosyć mały, najwyraźniej nie ciążył właścicielce, przez całe życie skupionej na wszystkim poza życiem.

Widział Albusa Dumbledore'a, dźwigającego krzyż jeszcze większy od tego należącego do Dracona. Wydawał się jednak być dosyć lekki, bo mężczyzna trzymał go jedną ręką na ramieniu i uśmiechał się, najwyraźniej myśląc o czymś innym.

Widział Pottera. Jego krzyż był hebanowy, czarny i ciężki. I był ogromny. Na dłuższym końcu widoczne były jaśniejsze rysy, chyba on też myślał nad zakończeniem nieszczęścia przed czasem. Potter podszedł do krawędzi i zawahał się. Zrzucił krzyż na ziemię, a sam usiadł tak, że stopy zwisały mu nad przepaścią. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w gardziel tej otchłani. Był odwrócony do Dracona plecami, więc ten nie mógł nic wyczytać z jego twarzy, wiedział jednak, że jest zmęczony. Bardziej, niż inni, bardziej, niż był on sam, gdy zaczął łamać belkę. Potter oparł się mocno na dłoniach, położonych po obu stronach jego ud. Wyglądało na to, że za chwilę odepchnie się i wskoczy z własnej woli – mimo posiadania odpowiedniego krzyża – w szarą mgłę. Zawahał się znowu, wstał, podniósł krzyż i położył go pomiędzy dwie krawędzie. Przeszedł do raju. Nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego.

Widział też całą rodzinę Weasleyów. Nieśli jeden wielki krzyż, ale nieśli go wspólnie i nie wydawało się, by im ciążył. Uśmiechali się do siebie i żartowali. Nie zauważyli go.

Widział Longbottoma – ciągnął biały krzyż po ziemi, szedł szybko, chyba chciał dogonić Granger i Pottera. On nigdy nie potrafił nic zrobić sam.

Widział Zabiniego, który niósł ledwo deseczkę. Tak, on pierwszy się załamał. Zawsze był wrażliwy. Draco nawet wpadł na pomysł, by pożyczyć mu swój krzyż – może by wystarczył? Ale nie zdążył tego zaproponować, bo Zabini runął w dół.

Widział swojego ojca. Lucjusz szedł dumnie, nie nosząc nic. Gdy stanął nad przepaścią, był nie tyle zdumiony, co... oburzony bezczelnością głębiny, która śmiała stanąć mu na drodze. Nakazał urwisku przepuścić go, nakazał ludziom dookoła zasypać dziurę, nakazał Bogu przyjść i „to" naprawić. Ale nikt nie posłuchał. Lucjusz – jedyny prawdziwy Malfoy – zstąpił zatem w przepaść, by o swoich prawach powiadomić zatem inne odpowiednie służby. Nie wrócił już nigdy.

Widział małą dziewczynkę z misiem, który trzymał jej krzyżyk w łapce. Krzyżyk był malutki, jak i ona sama. Miś położył krucyfiks nad przepaścią, a dziewczynka nawet nie zauważając otworu przeskoczyła i pomknęła radośnie do ogrodu.

Widział wiele osób. Każdy mijał go obojętnie. Każdy skupiony na własnym krzyżu. Kiedyś, dawno, dawno temu, Draco słyszał od kaznodziei, że Bóg jest tam, gdzie jest dobro i miłość, a po śmierci, jak się było dobrym i kochającym, idzie się do nieba. Naiwne. Widział tu, jak dobrzy ludzie idą i idą, nie oglądając się na nikogo. Po przejściu przez przepaść każdy skwapliwie zabierał krzyż, by rzucić go na stertę zaraz za krawędzią. Kolor niepotrzebnych już, połamanych i pełnych zadr blakł na słońcu, gdy po drugiej stronie ludzie szli kilometrami, nosząc na plecach własne. Z takiej ilości drewna szybko można by porządny most zbudować.

Tak, Draco już kombinował. Miał dużo czasu na rozmyślania. W końcu wstał ciężko i wziął się do roboty. Spróbował podważyć poprzeczną belkę. Nie udało mu się, była przymocowana czterema wielkimi gwoźdźmi. Ale miał dużo czasu...

Czas był tu niepoliczalny. Minuty czy sekundy nie miały tu znaczenia. Te kilometry też były wyłącznie umowne. Ale czas mijał, a odległości istniały. Każdy musiał przejść swoją drogę. Jak człowiek idzie, CZUJE czas.

Nie wiedział, jak długo spędził, odrywając gołymi rękoma drewno. Dłonie krwawiły, więc odpoczął chwilę. Potem zaczął wyrywać gwoździe. Przydadzą mu się.

Pierwszy gwóźdź szybko stępił, próbując rozłupać litą skałę. Z następnym bardziej uważał, udało mu się zrobić dwie szczeliny. Bliżej krawędzi urwiska byłoby łatwiej, ale bał się, że wyłom spowoduje osunięcie, wtedy w najlepszym wypadku cała praca poszłaby na marne.

W szczeliny wcisnął kawałki drewna, zadry, szczapki. Znów pokaleczył sobie dłonie, taka zadra może być naprawdę ostra. Czekał na deszcz. Długo, przecież był na pustyni, ale nie nieskończoność, bo tuż obok był raj. Skądś on wodę bierze. Minęły setki lat, a może tylko tysiące. Spadł deszcz, jedne kawałki pod wpływem wody poszerzyły szczeliny, inne zgniły i zapoczątkowały ewolucję flory. Minęły eony lat, choć to też niewiele znaczy, i dookoła rozpościerał się ogród... Palmy daktylowe i jabłonie, tygrysy szablozębne i kuropatwy koegzystowały z ludźmi, zrzucającymi swój krzyż przed wędrówką. Ale Bóg był sprytniejszy – następne kilkanaście googoli*** lat później dookoła nowego Edenu zatrzęsła się Ziemia**** i powstała ogromna przepaść, chroniąca raj przed niepowołanymi.

Wcześniej jednak, po tym jak pierwszy człowiek odrzucił swój krzyż, widząc łatwiejsze rozwiązanie, Draco rzucił się do przepaści i pogrążył w niebycie. To było łatwo – już raz to przecież uczynił.

Bał się jedynie, że ten niepierwszy raz nie będzie też ostatnim.

* * *

><p>Nie szukajcie morału. Z tej opowiastki nic nie wynika. Takie tam, rozmyślania. Najpierw miała morał, ale potem zmieniło się zbyt wiele rzeczy.<p>

Zawsze się zastanawiałam, dlaczego nikt nie pomaga temu, kto nie ma jak przejść. Dlaczego nie umawiają się na przykład tak w dwudziestu, że wezmą jeden krzyż, po pięć osób będzie go nosiło przez ¼ drogi, byłoby o wiele łatwiej? Co robią ci, którzy zostali przed przepaścią? Rzucają się w nią? Wracają? Czy ci, którzy idą do nieba, nie mogliby zostawić swego krzyża nad przepaścią, żeby inni też mogli przejść? Tak obojętnie go mijają? „Gdzie miłość wzajemna i dobroć, tam znajdziesz Boga żywego..." I dlaczego nikt nie próbował wymontować poprzecznej belki – czy to w celu przedłużenia krzyża tuż przed przepaścią, czy to w celu zmniejszenia wagi?

*Bruno Ferrero, „Wielka przepaść", z: „Inne Historie", Warszawa 1996.

**Nie w znaczeniu gruntu ani planety; uznałam, że duża litera będzie tu właściwa.

***Googol to liczba, jedynka i sto zer. Od tego pochodzi nazwa Google ;)

****Gdyby to było na Ziemi, to chodziłoby o planetę, a tak to cholera wie...


End file.
